


Big Brother

by theseus_my_beloved



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Not Beta Read, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Regret, Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Nothing, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, buisness bay is mentioned for like a paragragh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseus_my_beloved/pseuds/theseus_my_beloved
Summary: Big brother I'll be just like you.I never said you, Technoblade.Technoblade never dies.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 362





	Big Brother

21 Hours goes by way to quick. 22 Hours go by even quicker for Technoblade. 

Tommy was a friend for a short time. Not for a long time though. Even though he wanted him to be with him. 

It did hurt for a bit when Tommy betrayed him at first, but in the end, he still respected him. How could _Tubbo_ , the man who exiled him and would barely think twice before giving up the disc, compete with Technoblade? 

Even though Tubbo exiled him, he was still a friend to Tommy. 

Everyone hurt Tommy. Tommy just assumed Technoblade was up for a round two. Technoblade understands. 

So when he's fighting him again, half of him wants to surrender. Tommy's gotten better at combat. He could hold his own against him. 

-

_"Techno! I'm gonna be just like you when I'm older!"_

_"Oh? Are you?"_

_"Yeah! Teach me to fight!"_

_"Are you sure? Wouldn't Phil get mad or something?"_

_"No? He never gets mad at you. I think he's talking with Wilbur about him leaving."_

_"Wilbur's leaving?"_

_"Yeah! For the SMP Live thing? I think that's what it's called? Nevermind. Spar me!"_

_"Are you sure? I won't go easy."_

_"Yeah! Big brother, I'm gonna be just lik-"_

  
-

  
Those swords were wood and used mostly for sparing. When Tommy steps to the side to avoid a hit, Techno almost feels some sense of pride. He taught him that. 

But these swords are netherite. These swords were made to kill. Techno is going to kill Tommy, Tommy wants to kill Techno. No words were involved.

No words. 

Not a single word came out of his mouth. 

Not a single word. 

Not a sound came from him as he watched Niki, Phil and Fundy come from behind.

This wasn't a fair fight anymore. 

So when Niki shot arrows into Tommy's shoulders, making him drop his weapon. He held onto the shield as he looked around him. 

Fundy was the one to pour lava over the side of Tommy's face, melting the skin. Tommy could do nothing but scream in terror as his face was being melted.

Arrows. Defending against Techno. Fundy laughing as he cried from the pain. Niki laughing along with him.

_TommyInnit was slain by Ph1lza._

The death message was a horrifying repeat in history. A stab in the back as Tommy didn't simply poof from existence. He stayed there. His body stayed. 

His bright blue eyes that once admired Techno were a wet cyan that showed nothing but rage- Well, The eye that was still there. This wasn't SMPEarth yet the Antartic Empire's remains rose to victory. They were at the top of the latter. Tommy remained at the bottom, Where he was when buisness bay came and ended. Even then, he seemed to only go down.

_(Techno to this day regrets having to tell the remaining Buisness Boys of their leaders death. Even Wisp. Techno regrets it when he says how it happened. Techno regrets it when the response was anger, grief, loneliness, shock, and too many rants.)_

Techno doesn't know if Phil feels regret. Remorse? Guilt? 

Techno does. 

  
-

  
Gentle guitar strings. 

Page flipping. 

The soft, domestic scene was filled with flowers, gardens, green, trees, and love.

With a image of Wilbur gently plucking strings to have some sort of melody. The grey skin is unmistakable. ~~He killed him~~.

Techno, reading some greek story. Something about a guy called Thesus? ~~Tommy~~.

Phil sits down with his two-

  
~~Where's the third?~~

  
-sons. 

Everything seems right in the quiet. Then after too long, it doesn't. Somethings off. Phil can't put his finger on it. It's like something is crawling up his back. The feeling of someone watching him. It's almost suffocating. 

"Do you guys feel that?" Phil turns too his sons. 

"Huh?" Wilbur's ~~Ghostbur's~~ voice comes out breathy and strained. "Feel what?" 

Phil's eyes widen as he finally notices the clear _sword that is through his fucking son._

His eyes flicker to his shirt to do something. He could take off his jacket to wrap it around Will but the sword is going _through_ him. Phil feels sick. 

"Phil? Are you okay? I'm pretty sure Tommy's coming soon, if you're worried about him!" 

"Tommy?" _Isn't Tommy dead? Didn't he kill Tommy? Was he a ghost? Nononono-_

"Oh- There he is!" 

The domestic scene was gone. Chaos erupted. The garden he sat in soon turned into a war zone. With Tommy standing in front of him. Well what used to be Tommy. If Phil didn't see the injuries when it happened, he may have not been able to recognize him. 

Phil feels regret. 

Tommy always said he would end up like his brother. He never specified which one. 


End file.
